The Upsides of my Stress
by White.Pink.Green
Summary: Little bits of the life Tezuka and Fuji share together when adults, from Tezuka's point of view. Perfect pair, collection of drabbles, fluffly and/or funny.
1. Dessert

Collection of pointless drabbles on the Perfect Pair.

If I was the owner of PoT, which I'm not, I would go like this: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. And Mizuki wouldn't be alive anymore.

* * *

.

Tezuka stared across the table at his boyfriend, who was idly playing with his food, as you are not supposed to do while having lunch.

"Fuji, it is not appropiate to play with your food on the table"

"Yes, dad, I'll watch my manners" Fuji chuckled at him.

Tezuka just felt another pang of pain on his already suffering head. He just hated when Fuji made fun of him like that. And he was still playing with his food, picking it up and dropping it back with his chopsticks.

"Fuji, stop that"

"I don't want to eat anymore"

"Why."

"I'm not hungry anymore"

"That's not a valid reason"

"I want to have dessert" said now the brunette eyeing the cup of baked buttered apples with vanilla ice-cream with a glimmer on his blue eyes.

"That's even less of a reason"

"You're entitled to your opinion" said Fuji now, pushing his plate aside, and putting a spoonful of his very weird dessert on his mouth.

"That is one spoonful of rotten self-indulgence, Fuji" Tezuka said now, closing his eyes in resignation and sighing.

"Saa... I wonder if you'll still be against it if I do this" the tensai said, while putting a small amount of dessert on his mouth, then moved closer to Tezuka and planted a sweet, very sexy kiss on the stoic guy's mouth.  
There was somewhat of an explosive revelation on Tezuka's tongue then. The buttered apples actually tasted great, as if caramelized, but not just sweet yet, until the ice cream mixes in, and Syuusuke's lips and tongue were like heaven. That's when Tezuka realized his boyfriend was actually good at cooking.

* * *

.

About the recipe Fuji used, it is a weird but delicious dessert were you oven-bake slices of apple with butter on them, and then you serve them with vanilla ice-cream on top.

It is actually very good.

Thanks for reading =D


	2. Lipbalm

Tiny little thing I wrote while working, because we ran out of chili powder that I wanted on my sandwich.

Hope you like. BTW, PoT not mine, And I've got to get back to work.

* * *

.

Everytime Fuji seemed to have an amused smile on his face, Tezuka felt worry creep up his almost permanently furrowed brow. The reason was quite simple. Fuji's idea of amusing was as far away from his it could possibly be. As a current example, the adorable tensai had recently decided that the best way to spice up their relationship was to literally spice it... with tabasco sauce. And right now, Tezuka was trying his best to calm down his suffering tastebuds from kissing his lovely boyfriend that had been wearing his own creation of tabasco lipbalm.

.

* * *

Review:

mcangel1976: Thank you so much for reviewing both my stories. This one is kind of random, so I hope I don't disappoint you.


	3. Snowboard

I can't sleep coz I have to finish this mantelpiece by tomorrow, and it's a complex one. So I thought I'd rest my hands and head for a second and write a quick little thing. Oh, if PoT was mine. Then I would be a millionaire and I would pay someone else to work overnight for me. I make no sense.

* * *

.

Tezuka had long ago realized the best way to keep his heart from imploding in worry was to never question Fuji's methods. That was clearly demonstrated the time Fuji had won the Miki Jun award with a picture that showed a devastating avalanche that caused a lot of destruction_ from the front, while it happened_. The second Tezuka looked at the picture, he grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders with all his strenght and almost yelled at him.

"How did you do that?! And please don't tell me "I just walked in front of it" because I'll Tarundarou slap you like Sanada used to do to Rikkai's tennis team!"

"Of course I didn't walk in front of it, silly. I_ snowboarded_ in front and on top of it."  
And Tezuka almost had a heart attack.

.

* * *

No Fujis or any people were harmed in the writing of this avalanche.

For the reviews:

mcangel1976: I'll try my best to keep him away from that much spicyness, but Fuji is Fuji, lol. I went for tabasco over wasabi because I thought that a greenish hue to Fuji's lips would certainly ring the alarm bells on Tezuka's head before the kissing xD

supremekikay24: he totally is, right?


	4. Fashionable

Hi =)

Back with a small thing that exist because I fail at getting Fuji to crossdress. If I owned PoT, I would force him to more often than I should.

* * *

.

Adult Fuji wasn't that much taller than his teenage self, but Tezuka had grown to be 196 cm tall. The tensai seemed to be quite bothered by it, as he was mistaken by Tezuka's girlfriend more often than he would like to admit. Tezuka would also never admit out loud that to him, it was pretty hilarious. He still felt like actually laughing out loud whenever he remembered a time they went out shopping, and Fuji's outfit had been the tiniest bit inconclusive: a loose white sweater, tight jeans and sneakers. He asked the sales lady for a fashionable outfit for a dinner date, and she came back with a white and black cocktail dress, black heels and a purse. The only reason Tezuka didn't burst laughing at the time, was that he felt pretty sure Fuji just needed that one more push to murder the whole deparment store.

.

* * *

mcangel1976: LOL sorry I woke up your dog. I mean, Fuji did. I think that was my best drabble so far. Thank you =)

supremekikay24: Thank you =)


	5. Beauty

.

Tezuka always thought Fuji was the most beautiful person in the world, but saying it out loud was a difficult thing. He'd never been very good with words. So, instead of saying it, Tezuka took on the habit of gifting Fuji accesories. Such as hairclips, rings, scarves, hats, belts, necklaces, earrings. Fuji had so many accesories now that he had to get a giant jewelry box and a bigger closet just to fit everything in. At first, the blue eyed man seemed confused. Then one day, they were visiting Tezuka's parents, and Tezuka Ayana said something to her husband that she always said when she wanted to go shopping. "A beautiful person deserves beautiful things". Fuji had the cutest blush on his face when he heard that, and the next day he gave Tezuka a gorgeous hand-knitted scarf.

.

* * *

PoT not mine and stuff. Last night I had a horrible fight with my ex-fiancee. I told him everything I've been meaning to for years, including the fact that he hasn't been a father to my girl as he always said he would be when we where together. I couldn't sleep and I'm in serious need for fluff and happiness. If you know a fic that could cheer me up, I'm up for reading. Kisses for everyone =)


	6. Wonder

.

One of the things Tezuka loved the most about Fuji, is that the beautiful tensai always reminded him of just how amazing life can be. Everytime he looked at Fuji, deeply concentrated on his work, organizing the tons of pictures he took, he could see everything that was great about the world in millions of square images than the blue eyed boy managed to capture with stunning precision. From beautiful landscapes, to heroic rescues, to incredible natural wonders; or the innocence of children or the strenght of mothers. And he knew that the reason Fuji could find all that wonder in the world, was because Fuji was a wonder himself.

.

* * *

Dedicated to mcangel1976

.

PoT not mine and stuff. Love for every reader.


End file.
